


Trouble Sleeping?

by RealOrNotInspire



Series: Matt and Kelly Oneshots [4]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealOrNotInspire/pseuds/RealOrNotInspire
Summary: Matt can't sleep... read to find out (I'm laughing as I type this because there is no plot and I have no idea what tags to use because yes this is essentially porn but hey it's the weekend.)
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Matt and Kelly Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192864
Comments: 19
Kudos: 112





	Trouble Sleeping?

Tossing and turning Matt just can’t sleep tonight, if he were at home he’d just cuddle up to Kelly but being on shift that isn’t really an option. Throwing back the covers Matt gives up, another night of crappy late night tv it is. Opening his office door he’s hit with the full force of Mouch’s snoring and he wonders how anyone is asleep while at the same time being grateful that the glass walls of his quarters block out more sound than you’d think.

Passing by Kelly’s quarters Matt hesitates, maybe he could just cuddle up with his boyfriend. It’s not that big of a deal, everyone already knows they’re dating anyway. Looking around he confirms that everyone is asleep, to hell with late night tv, cuddling up with his man sounded better every time.

Matt sneaks into Kelly’s quarters and kneels down next to the bed, kissing his neck to wake his lover, Kelly moaning as his eyes flutter open.

“Matt? At work? Am I still dreaming?” Matt can’t help but chuckle, even half-awake Severide manages to come onto him with a cheeky smile.

“No, I can’t sleep, move over.”

Kelly shuffles over and lays on his side, these bunks were bigger than a single bed but still a tight fit for two fully grown, muscular men. With Matt tucked in, Kelly rubs his back asking.

“You okay?”

“I’m fine, just not sleeping great lately.”

“You sleep fine at home.”

“No, Kelly you sleep like drunk baby. I just sleep a little better next to you.”

Still rubbing his back Kelly’s hand goes a little lower as he says. “I know something that helps you sleep.”

“I wish, Kelly we can’t do that here.” Matt reasons but does nothing to stop Kelly’s hand from palming his ass.

“Well, you would have to be quiet.”

“We’re not doing it, so it’s not a problem.” Matt says with finality and cuddles in even closer to Kelly. Matt slides his leg between Kelly’s and that’s when he feels it, pulling back to look at Kelly he whisper shouts. “Seriously? You’re hard just from grabbing my ass.”

“No, I was dreaming that I was doing a lot more than grabbing your ass when you woke me up.”

“You dream about me?” Matt asks with a coy smile.

“All the time.”

“Tell me more, it’s been a long time since I had a bedtime story.”

“Well, if this puts you to sleep then I’m not telling it right but fine. We were in the kitchen making breakfast, pancakes –”

Matt interrupts Kelly with an exaggerated yawn. “This might put me to sleep after all.”

“You want me to tell it or not?”

“Continue.”

“We ended up covered in batter and making out, I lifted you onto the counter and you wrapped your legs around me.”

“Mhh, I do like it when you do that.” Matt hums, the story starting to get better.

“I know you do, we got our shirts off and I carried you over to the dining table and laid you down on it. Yanked your pants off and went down on you, baby.” Kelly’s still hard re-telling his dream but now Matt’s starting to get hard too, sliding his knee closer to Kelly’s cock and his own against Kelly’s thigh to give them both a little friction. “You looked so good laid out on the table and I opened you up for me.”

“Wait, were did you get lube?” Matt asks the mere thought of dry prep making his ass clench and not in a good way.

“It was a dream, it magically appeared in my hand.” Kelly sasses a little thrown by the question. “Anyway, you couldn’t really reach me so you had a white knuckle grip on the table and kept calling my name ‘Kelly, Kelly’ and then you said my favourite words…”

Matt knows exactly what Kelly’s gonna say so he grinds their dicks together and in a breathy voice says it for him. “Kelly, I need you inside me.”

Kelly groans and rolls their hips together, he’s about to say something when…

**_Vehicle Accident; Truck 81, Engine 51, Squad 3, Ambulance 61._ **

Matt thrashes hitting Kelly in the chest shouting. “No, no, no. Son of bitch.”

They both reluctantly get out of bed and run to their rigs, thankful that the turnout pants are thick enough to hide their now admittedly fading erections.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Getting home after shift they dump their bags and Kelly makes them coffee. Meanwhile Matt is standing in the dining room looking at the dining table, he’s completely lost in thought when he feels Kelly’s arms wrap around his waist.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kelly asks, kissing his neck.

“I was thinking, I never got to hear the rest of your dream.” Matt replies suggestively.

“I could show you if you like.”

Kelly doesn’t give Matt a chance to answer, spinning him around and locking their lips together as he takes hold of Matt’s ass, pulling them so close together. Matt moans into Kelly’s mouth, he loves it when Kelly takes control like this. It doesn’t take long for them to strip off each other’s shirts and kick off their shoes, breaking their kiss to breathe, Kelly pants.

“So, making out, what next? Oh yeah, I picked you up.” Kelly matches his words with actions, picking Matt up he carries him over to the dining table and lays Matt down on it. “Looks good enough to eat.” Kelly says, looking down at him before leaning down to kiss Matt’s chest and tease his nipples.

Matt runs his fingers through Kelly’s hair, moaning and arching his back as Kelly teases every sensitive spot on his chest and neck, Kelly knows his body almost as well as he does.

Kelly kisses his way down Matt’s chest, tracing his v-lines with his tongue as he unbuckles Matt’s belt and gets his pants off. Matt’s cock finally free, curls up to his stomach and Kelly places a sweet kiss on the head before taking Matt into his mouth. Matt couldn’t have stopped the groan that’s ripped out of him if he’d tried, not that he would, Kelly loves all the noises he makes.

Matt’s lost to the feeling of Kelly’s mouth when he feels a lube wet finger at his entrance. Looking around Matt can’t help but ask. “Where did you get lube?”

Pulling off Matt’s cock with a pop Kelly answers with a smirk. “It’s all a dream a baby.”

Matt’s laugh turns to a groan as Kelly takes him into his mouth again. The truth was Kelly had seen Matt longingly staring at the table and stashed a bottle of lube in his pocket before walking over to him.

Once Kelly has three fingers inside Matt, he pulls off his cock and moves to leave a trail of feather light kisses on the inside of his thigh. “You gonna say it baby?” His voice so deep it surprises even him.

Matt has the white knuckle grip on the edge of the table that Kelly had imagined and he says it. “Kelly, I need you inside me.”

Curling his fingers Kelly massages Matt’s prostate, making his eyes roll back in his head and his body arch up towards the ceiling. “No, Kelly I mean it. I need you inside me. Now!” Matt gasps.

Standing up Kelly takes off his pants and grabs hold of Matt’s hips, lifting his legs up and pulling him close. Matt’s thighs resting against Kelly’s chest and his calves over his shoulder, Kelly lifts Matt’s ass up off the table and presses himself against Matt’s entrance. 

Matt is loving being manhandled by Kelly and he’s even more impressed when Kelly holds him up with one arm and then he can feel the head of Kelly’s cock at his entrance, holding his breath he waits for that familiar feeling.

Kelly would never get tired of the face Matt makes when he slowly pushes inside him in one long smooth move, he pushes himself in to the hilt and holds, letting Matt adjust and giving himself a second to just enjoy the tight heat wrapped around him.

Matt’s seeing stars already and Kelly hasn’t even started moving yet, something about this new angle made it feel like Kelly was deeper than usual and even bigger than Matt knows he is. And he’s big. When Kelly does move Matt’s confused for a second, instead of Kelly thrusting he’s pulling Matt towards him like a reverse thrust or something but damn it feels good.

“Kelly, I’m not gonna last long.” Matt pants, Kelly just growls in response picking up the pace.

Kelly can’t believe he’s living his dream and Matt looks amazing, laid out on the table, a thin layer of sweat making him glow, back arched, eyes rolling back in his head and his hard dick laying against his stomach dripping precum. He really hoped Matt was serious about not lasting long because it’s taking everything he has not to cum right now.

Matt’s whole body is humming with pleasure and he can feel it building and building, the coil in his belly getting tighter, his muscles starting spasm.

“Kelly, I-I-I’m gonna –”

“Cum for me baby.” 

The millisecond Matt’s orgasm has him clenching around him, Kelly couldn’t hold back if he tried, eyes rolling back in his head as they cum together.

The couple catches their breath and untangles, Kelly pulling Matt to sit up and into a hot and heavy kiss. It’s messy, all tongue and teeth, Kelly saying into Matt’s mouth. “Even better than I dreamed.”

“You should share your dreams more often.”


End file.
